Remember the Time
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A high school reunion had Yui face-to-face with her first love. She remained a single doctor while he married the woman he was destined to love. With the situation in a standstill, they are again tempted by fate—will they succumb or resist?


_This one has been in the bank for such a long time. Since I'm in no mood to finish my other stories (I'm soooo bad), I decided to start this one. It's a Yui-Tatara story; I've made this one even before I tried pairing them in **Eien no Monogatari**._

_This is like a sequel of sorts for the one-shot **Break the Ice**. Since I started writing fanfics, I've been toying with a romance story for Yui and Tatara—and I'm setting the groundwork with this story. Also, the concept has drastically changed from the original. I sort of merged three timelines. I hope you like it!_

_Oh, and yeah, I'm kinda officially back. I'll try updating weekly. I've been very busy with work, you know. _

_**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine, seriously._

* * *

**Prologue**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

HONGO YUI LOOKED through her outfit for the night. She wore an elegant blue dress; simple but not too plain to officially mark her as a wallflower, though she had regarded herself as one for as long as she can remember. She heaved a sigh before finally leaving the full-length mirror and driving to the hotel, the reception, for a night of socializing. Her old friends had urged her to attend the reunion—they had emailed and called her nonstop for days. She eventually gave in. There was no use avoiding old faces, they always knew how to contact her one way or another.

Miaka was also going. She'll be tagging her husband, Taka Sukunami, along. And she's attending with a baby bump; her second child with the bishounen. They attended the same high school ten years ago. She went off to a medical college while Miaka married Taka and had since lived a happy life. She was not bringing anyone along. Well, it's not a surprise. She was not known to dangle in the arms of a man. Still, it would have been nice if she brought a date.

The party will be attended by ten batches from Yotsubadai Senior High. The graduating batch where she came from had its reunion a few years back. She didn't go, of course. She was still a resident surgeon by then and the busy hospital schedule made her forget.

The ballroom was enormous, littered with faces she barely knew. People were talking nonstop, cocktails were pouring, food disappeared in a flash. It was a noisy but prim crowd. Women wore fancy dresses while men wore fine suits and ties. Nobody noticed her come in. Not surprising again; she has always been so plain. Her friends, if they were here, were lost in the crowd, and it was a big crowd to begin with.

Heaving a sigh, Yui navigated through the ballroom, constantly in the look-out of people she knew. She was going down the stairs when a drunk man fell to the floor, pushing her and a few people downhill. Her foot missed a step and she made a sound as she lost balance.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her and moved her out of the way of the others who continued to slide from the stairs. Shaken, she looked up to see her savior, only to gasp and hold her breath. He was looking intently, deep purple eyes staring back, not with surprise but with something she could no longer decipher.

"Kasaru," she mumbled, heart beating wildly.

"Yui," he said in response.

He still held her, unmoving. People scurried behind her and she was pushed further to him, to the wall, where his arms tightened around her waist. His face was inches away and she could make out the angular features she knew so well in the past. Was. She used to know him. She used to have him. A lump formed on her throat and slowly moved away. Kasaru cleared his throat and slowly let go.

"It's nice to see you again," he said. His voice was calm and grounded, the way it has always been. He was still staring at her while she looked down, pretending to arrange her dress. Then something hit her.

Yui nodded, looking up to meet his gaze. "It's nice to see you too." It was partially true. Actually, it was lie. It was not nice to see him again. "I s-should… I should go. T-Thanks for c-catching me," she stammered.

It was Kasaru's turn to nod. Yui smiled forcedly and turned away, quickly alighting the stairs. She resisted the urge to turn around and, instead, focused on the numerous people in the ballroom. She looked ahead, eyes misty. No, she shouldn't be feeling this way. It's been almost 10 years.

"That was a scene," a playful voice cooed, putting Yui back in reality. She turned to find Miaka in a small table to her left. The sight of her friend relieved her.

"Mi-chan," she called. "I'm glad you're here." Out of nowhere, she embraced Miaka and willed a smile. Miaka was surprised at the gesture but had no idea what it meant. "How are you? Did you see any of our friends—"

"Changing topics now eh?" she teased. "Oh, look!" The brunette turned her toward the refreshment counter and Yui saw Kasaru take a glass of wine. She turned away. "You should bring him another glass, as gratitude for saving you!"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not? You haven't seen each other in years!" Miaka chirped. "I think it's high time you two talk. You never really had a proper closure…"

"No, no. I…" Yui shook her head. The emotions, the memories that kept on popping in her head—everything was not to be. She closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm satisfied knowing he's happy," she started. "I saw the wedding ring. I think it suits him…"

* * *

TSUONIE KASARU ROLLED the glass half-filled with wine around his fingers. The golden ring glimmered on his finger and he stared at it intently. With a sigh, he drank the wine and left it at the refreshment table. When he turned, he was given a full view of her, a few meters away, chatting with her brunette friend.

Yui had her eyes downcast, very seldom looking up to meet Miaka's eyes. Kasaru knew she was avoiding crossing eyes with him. They've been apart for a decade but he can still read her actions. A faint smile crossed his lips. He expected her to come tonight, but he was supposed to leave before she arrived. It was better not to cross paths.

But when she walked in, he stopped his departure and openly stared as she walked through the stairs. Then the inevitable happened. Their eyes met. Locked. She called his name. She was even in his arms. Kasaru got another glass and drank from it. She turned to her direction again, watching her.

"I thought you're leaving?" Tokaki asked and he turned to him briefly. He stood beside him before Kasaru continued to watch her from the distance. He couldn't help it—it's been so long since he last saw her. "She's still pretty," his bestfriend added.

Kasaru immediately turned to him, flushed. "Don't say that—"

"Back there at the stairs… The two of you… It reminded me of a high school memory…" Tokaki said. Silence. No one spoke between them. A memory lingered in his thoughts. Yes, it was just like _that _time… "Did you ever regret—"

"No." She accidentally turned to him and their eyes met. They immediately looked away at each other. Kasaru shook his head before looking up to his friend. "Please drop the topic. I'm leaving."

He buttoned his suit and headed for the doorway, not once turning to where she stood. Yes, it was better this way.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know this is not the most popular couple around but don't be shy to drop reviews!_


End file.
